18 March 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-03-18 ; Comments *Start of show: 'Quite clearly, I have no way of knowing whatsoever what kind of a day you've had, other than wet, but I've had a, well, my ego's taken a bit of a battering during the day, 'cos people have kept coming up to me saying, "You look really terrible". And I was thinking I looked rather good.' *Peel announces that the show will feature records #31 and #23 from the new Radio One chart, "which incidentally had the Jam's latest leaping from nowhere to number one, a feat unmatched since the days of Slade." *JP: "I used to live in Elgin Crescent, just off Ladbroke Grove at one time. Until my first wife, an American lady, threw an alarm clock at me in the hallway at about one o'clock in the morning and we were asked to leave, and understandably so. But you don't want to know that." *Peel mentions the "humiliating experience" of having to ring around in the evening to find a place to stay after finishing his programme. He claims, "my brother Alan only lives a mile away and has now taken to leaving the phone off the hook between the hours of 8 and midnight." Sessions *Ruts, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1980-02-11. First broadcast 18 February 1980. Originally available on Strange Fruit (SFRCD109). Tracklisting *Undertones: My Perfect Cousin (Single) Sire (JP: 'Well nigh infinitely wonderful record it is too. You'll certainly hear it again.') *''(JP: 'We've got the Ruts for you next... don't forget, when the record does come out, if you get hold of an early copy of it, and you do the crossword on the sleeve and get it into Virgin Records double-quick, then you've got a chance of winning their silly competition, which involves a night out with the band: or if you come second, a night out with the band at your place and at your expense.')'' *Ruts: Staring At The Rude Boys (Peel Session) *Justin Hines: Rub Up, Push Up (LP - Club Ska 67) Island *Slits: In The Beginning There Was Rhythm (Single) Rough Trade/Y Double A Side with Pop Group *Jam: Down In The Tube Station At Midnight (live) ('Going Underground' 2 x 7" single) Polydor *Carlton Patterson: Poorest People (Single) Power Disc *Flowers: (Life) After Dark (Single) Pop Aural *Tuxedomoon: What Use? (7") Ralph *Funboy Five: Compulsive Eater (b-side 'Life After Death' 7") Cool Cat Daddy O *Ruts: In A Rut (Peel Session) *Birthday Party: Happy Birthday (Single) Missing Link (Previously played under the name of Boys Next Door) *Aswad: Rainbow Culture (12" Single) Island :JP: "As you might imagine, the John Peel Roadshow has over the years done a vast number of deeply humiliating gigs. One of the most humiliating of them all was at a large ballroom in East Kilbride when I had trouble getting in in the first place because the bouncers wouldn't let me in because I had jeans on and wasn't wearing a tie. There were only about 30 people in this vast room which was intended for about 5000 and they didn't like it very much 'cos they'd only come because they used to come every Friday night, or Saturday night, whenever it was. And yet despite that I'm about to play a record by a band that actually come from East Kilbride." *Electrix: Oh So Different From The Crowd (7" EP) Electrix *Cockney Rejects: Here They Come Again (LP - Greatest Hits Volume 1) EMI *Sham 69: Tell The Children (Single) Polydor *Andy Partridge: Steamfist Futurist (LP - Take Away/The Lure Of Salvage) Virgin :JP: "This is the number 31 record in the BBC charts." *Bodysnatchers: Let's Do Rock Steady (7") 2 Tone :JP: "'Uncool rip-off scenes' complain the critics, but bravo cries your Uncle John, tossing his hat into the air." *Cramps: I'm Cramped (LP - Songs The Lord Taught Us) Illegal *Mikey Dread & Scientist: Tempting Temptation (Single) Dread At The Controls *Again Again: Scarred For Life (12" Single) Do It *Ruts: Secret Soldiers (Peel Session) *Otis Redding: I Can't Turn You Loose (EP) Atlantic :JP: "This was the number 23 record in the BBC charts and I thought they looked very good doing it on Top of the Pops last week." *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Happy House (7") Polydor :JP: "After Happy House, what do you find in happy houses? But happy families!" *Piranhas: Happy Families (7 inch-B Side of Yap Yap Yap) Attrix *Rockers Allstars: Wailer Border Rock (Single) Rockers International *Mekons: Kill (2 x 7" Teeth single) Virgin *Rolling Stones: Around And Around (LP - 12x5) Decca *Killing Joke Wardance (Single) Malicious Damage *Ruts: Demolition Dancing (Peel Session) *Earl Sixteen African Tribesman (12" Single with Mikey Dread tracks Butter 'Gainst Sun and Yoruba Dub) Sufferers Heights *Red Beans & Rice That Driving Beat (7") Chiswick *''(JP: 'Speaking of paranoia, which I was just a moment or so ago, I noticed yesterday another little thing that I do, which is quite interesting this, if you're a psychologist: when I've been talking to, like, a couple of people, or three people or something like that, I walk away, and when I walk away, I start whistling, rather tunelessly, some classical air which I can't identify. I usually go' (whistles a few notes of Beethoven's 'Fur Elise'), 'what is that? I do it in case they start saying nasty things about me. Now why should I imagine that they're going to? Is it egomania, paranoia, who can say? Don't forget to listen to tomorrow night's programme for further self-analysis.')'' *(beginning of midnight news with Paddy O' Byrne) File ;Name * 1980-3-18 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *2.01.12 ;Other *File created from T233 of 400 Box. ;Available *Mooo Server Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared